Fever
by tinseltowns
Summary: It made her burn inside to watch her treat him like that, watch her break his heart. But now was her chance to put his broken heart back together, and replace his memories with new ones, ones that only she could give him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi, Imogen Moreno, or Eli Goldsworthy. This is just a story I created out of my imagination, with the help of one of my friends. So, I hope you don't hate, and enjoy.

**A/N:** OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in forever! I love you guys all, you know that, right? Anyways, this story kind of came up out of nowhere on one of my wild nights on tumblr, and this is the brainchild of said ideas. It took me a little while to finish, and it's not one of my best, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Oh, and the new penname? This is EraOfLovex, just so you guys know. I just changed it. This one's cooler, in my opinion.

Now on with the show!

**Warning:** Contains sexual content.

* * *

><p><em>Fever<em>

Time seemed to pass by slowly on the digital clock that hung on the navy blue wall. She was actually going to do this, in front of him. The idea had been formulating in her mind for weeks now, ever since she laid eyes on him. At the time, however, he was attached at the hip to that Saint of his. But, to her advantage, she'd left him; the why was unknown, but it didn't matter. It was her chance. She'd gotten this far, getting him alone with her, in her room. It'd taken days of talking and persuading to get this far. Most definitely, he was a tortured soul, which only made her fall for him that much more. She couldn't help it; he was just so alluring, so mysterious. In her eyes, he was perfection. But did she truly have to do all of this just to get his attention?

Of course she did. She wanted things to move as quickly as possible. Whatever it took, she'd do, just to have him all to herself. Her fantasies; being the only one he could think about, to be the one that made his skin crawl. She wanted to replace that stupid little Edwards girl, and have his arms holding her, his lips kissing her. How could she not be at least a little jealous? After all, he'd been head over heels for her, and she'd just brushed him off as if nothing happened between them. It made her burn inside to watch her treat him like that, watch her break his heart. But now was her chance to put his broken heart back together, and replace his memories with new ones, ones that only she could give him. Taking in a deep breath and looking over herself in the mirror, she slipped out into the hallway, and into her bedroom.

The lights were off in an instant, darkness engulfing the room. Eli Goldsworthy was frozen in his place. The last thing he'd expected was for the overhead lamp to turn off, the only real source of light coming from the fading daylight through the paper-thin curtains. Pressing his brows to a line, he crossed his slightly lanky arms over his chest, licking his lips. She'd said that she'd be back any minute now, or she'd gone out of the room to get snacks, or something like that. To be honest, he wasn't that hungry, but she seemed persistent, so he obliged. Here he was, waiting patiently in a girl's room; more specifically, a girl he'd barely spoken to. How could he do this? Pretending to move on so quickly, when he still was in love with Clare? But she didn't feel the same way, and she'd made it clear. He had a right to move on, didn't he?

Still confused about the lights, a pair of hands on his shoulders drew his attention away from curiosity. "Don't look," a voice whispered. Eli could feel lips against his ear, the smell of perfume suddenly becoming much stronger. Blinking a few times, he nodded in response, mouth hanging slightly agape. Guiding him over to the bed, the hands pushed him down, leaving his body as quickly as they'd come. Sitting up quickly, he situated himself on the edge of the bed, and waited. The darkness was becoming more apparent, as the light that had been seeping in through the curtains had been dimming steadily for the past few minutes. The room was nearly pitch black.

A small desk lamp flickered on in the corner of the room, revealing Imogen; she was wearing nothing but a corset, reaching the tops of her thighs. Black along the sides, white in the center, and made of a thin lace material, it hugged every inch of her torso. Subtle eyeshadow shimmered in the dim lighting, as well as the gloss that coated her slightly volumized lips. Her dark brown hair was curled subtly, falling to just brush her delicate shoulders. Breathtaking was the first word that came to mind, his thoughts mixing with the growing anxiety in his stomach. He stuttered, trying to find anything to say to her, but he was, literally, speechless. Imogen smirked, her hands resting on her hips as she made her way over to him. Eli now noticed the black, elbow-length gloves that covered her arms, as well black heels that made her considerably taller. Biting her lip, she pulled Eli by the arm, and sat him down in the black desk chair in the center of the room. Come to think of it, he hadn't even noticed it until now. Maybe it was the darkness, but the more likely theory was that it was because there was the girl he'd just met a little less than two weeks ago in a slip, giving him the most seductive look he'd ever seen.

Pushing him down somewhat forcefully, Imogen backed away from him, her lip caught teasingly in-between her teeth. "You know, Elijah," she cooed, "I've had my eye on you for some time now." Eli felt his stomach flip at the use of his full name, her confession, everything. It was overwhelming, almost too much at once. "And now, I've got you all to myself, and it'd be best for you to get used to it. I plan to keep it that way for as long as I want." Slowly, she traced her hand from her shoulder, down the length of her arm, down to the fingers of her glove. Pulling it off gently, she flashed the boy seated before her a quick smile before throwing it to the floor. Eli gulped; he knew what she was doing. Mimicking the action with the other glove, she tossed it to the floor along with the first, and took a step towards him. "You know, you're cute when you're nervous," she teased, leaning in, faces almost touching. "I could kiss you, right now, Elijah," Imogen whispered. Eli felt her breath against his cheek, shuddering from the contact. His eyes closed, both out of the unmistakable lust in his gut, or out of pure ignorance. She could kiss him, right there and then, but how much would it mean to him? Who was he really seeing before him; Imogen or Clare? But, truly, why should he care? To hell with Clare. This was different.

Abruptly, Eli grabbed the back of Imogen's head, and pressed her lips to his. Out of surprise, she squeaked lightly, but soon realized just what he was doing. He was actually taking initiative, and he was actually kissing her. Not the other way around like she'd expected it, but just like she'd imagined it. She blinked a few times, regaining the composure she'd temporarily lost, and pulled away carefully. Both were breathing heavily, both had an electrical current lingering on their lips. "But I think you already got that one covered," she murmured, taking the opportunity to nip at his lips. Resting her hands on his chest, she lowered herself onto his lap, kicking off her heels as she adjusted against him. Eli groaned, inhaling sharply as her hands slipped down his chest. Playing with the buttons of his shirt as her fingers trailed down, she slipped them underneath the hem, teasing his pale skin and watching his face carefully. She smirked, again, and popped out the bottom button. He tensed up slightly; admittedly, he was a little bit nervous. Imogen giggled seductively, eyes flickering from his face to her hands, still lingering on the second button.

"You're wearing too much," she stated, tilting her head to the side. Eli licked his lips, eyes flickering between her hands and the pair of eyes staring back at him. Sitting up a little straighter, he put on a cocky smirk. "Then why don't we change that?" He took her hands in his own, and managed to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. Imogen smiled, taking the opportunity to run her hands along his ribcage, tracing the lines on his abdominals and across the length of his torso. Placing his hands on her hips, Eli pulled her closer to him, lips inches away once more. Slowly, she moved in, capturing his lips in a kiss more passionate than the preceding. He moved one hand to cup her cheek, eyes closing as the electric feeling swept through his body once more. Their lips moved against each other's swiftly, small moans beginning to fill the room as the atmosphere grew more intense and the tension increased. Eli's hands began to roam across her body, along the length of her back and down to grope her bottom.

"I thought I was the one in control, here," Imogen interrupted, breaking the kiss. Shrugging, Eli leaned in for another kiss, but she turned away, leaving his lips to brush against the skin of her jawline instead. He raised an eyebrow as she slowly stood up, walking around him to rest her hands on the back of the chair. Imogen's lips grazed the shell of his ear teasingly, teeth tugging gently on a newfound cartilage piercing before pulling away. Hands slid down his torso and across his arms before circling his neck, her breath warm against the bare skin of his chest. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you," she whispered as her arms slid away from his neck. "And now," her hands rested on his shoulders, rubbing back and forth slowly, "I have you right where I want you." Eli felt a chill run down his spine, his body becoming rigid as she continued her ministrations. It was undeniable now that he wanted her, more than anything else in the world. All the things she was doing to him; the kisses, the teasing, the outfit. He couldn't bear to control himself. Why should he have to in the first place?

Clare. That was what was ringing in the back of his head. He knew she shouldn't matter to him anymore, that he needed to move on with his life and forget her. She'd already forgotten him. But it wasn't as easy for him to do the same. But with Imogen, he was slowly beginning to forget her, like he wanted to. Remembering her now was useless, at most, it was just a waste of his time. She'd already moved on.

Moving to the side of the chair, Imogen trailed her hand along Eli's thigh, stopping at his kneecap. "What do you want me to do?" she purred, her hand traveling back and forth over his jean-clad skin. Eli bit the inside of his cheek, looking back up at her; he wasn't exactly prepared for this. One part of him wanted to kiss her until both were out of breath, or ravage her completely. He was assuming, seeing as she'd gone to all of this trouble teasing him and setting this up, that she wasn't a virgin. But another part of him wondered if he was actually ready to do anything beyond what they'd already done, if he could actually handle what might come next. Indecisive, he glanced around the room until his eyes found her's again, not really knowing what to say. Imogen bit her lip subconsciously, thinking that the gesture meant he wanted to go all the way. What he didn't know was that even though she in her room with him, dressed in a corset, she'd never done anything like this before. She'd never truly been intimate with anyone, let alone actually giving herself to someone. Of course, she'd considered it prior to inviting him over, before all of this happened, but tonight wasn't the night. Keeping him on his toes was her goal, and Imogen Moreno aimed to succeed.

Licking her lips, she lowered herself onto her knees, teasingly playing with the buckle of Eli's jeans. His eyes widened a fraction, but he couldn't argue with her. After all, she was the one in control, and he didn't want to risk stopping now. Slowly, she undid the buckle, sliding it out teasingly, and slipping it around her neck, mimicking a scarf. "I could do it, you know, give everything away to you," she whispered, looking up at him with an innocent expression. "I'm assuming there's a 'but'," he replied. Eli flashed her a smirk, she rolled her eyes in reply. "Maybe there is." Her hand slipped to tease him gently through his jeans, eyes watching his facial expressions change carefully. Imogen played with the zipper of his jeans, tugging it down quickly. "Or maybe…" she trailed off, focusing more on undoing the button of the pants. Once she'd gotten it undone, she stood up, straddling Eli once more, and kissing him full-on.

A million questions were racing through Eli's mind in that moment; _'What is she going to do?', 'Do she want to do this?' 'Do _I_ want to do this?' 'What's going to happen after, and if, she does somethi-' _Cut off mid-thought by a hand teasing his growing need, he gripped the side of the chair hard enough to make his knuckles white. Imogen knew she was making him squirm, yet again, mentally cheering. Still attached to his lips, she slipped a hand underneath his boxers, stroking him gently. Eli groaned into the kiss, tensing up even more, if that was possible. He couldn't relax, and if he tried, it'd be a major loss on his part. Taking the sounds he was making as a good sign, she increased the pacing of her hand, moving fast to slow down, teasing him once more. Breathing heavily, he was practically dying, and she'd only begun. It'd been nearly two years since he'd been touched like this, and even then it was amateur. Imogen definitely knew what she was doing better than Julia did at that time, and so far, she was leaving Eli breathless. He didn't think he wanted any of it to end, having her so close to him, lips moving with a bruising force. It took him a moment to realize that he'd slipped his tongue into her mouth, battling her's for dominance. Clearly, she was winning, seeing as most of the kisses on his part were cut short with stifled moans.

Victory was on the horizon, and she could feel it with every breath she took, every slide of her hand against him, every kiss she lost herself in. She would have him as her own, after months of waiting for the right moment to strike. The sounds filling her ears made her head spin, to even think that she was the one giving him all of this pleasure instead of his ex-girlfriend. That was enough to tell her that he'd dive over the edge soon. Hands on her back, marked with the indents of the seat of her desk chair, made her heart beat a thousand times faster, and gave her the motivation to go out with a bang. "Damn, ah," Eli muttered into the kiss, cheeks burning. One last stroke, and he was done; he grunted, body shaking as he rode out his orgasm, and then finally collapsing onto Imogen's chest. His breathing was heavy and uneven, and every muscle in his body felt like dead weight. Smiling smugly to herself, Imogen grabbed a blanket from her bed, and wiped off her hand, promising herself to throw it in the washing machine later on. She watched as Eli rested his elbows on his knees, hair hanging over his eyes, casting shadows onto his bare chest. "Well?" she questioned sheepishly, quietly looking for some sort of approval. It was the first time that night that she'd let any sign of nervousness show through. Standing up, Eli offered her a faint smile as he buttoned and zipped his pants, walking over to take the belt from off her shoulders. "Amazing," he replied, kissing her softly on the cheek. Grabbing his shirt from the floor, he pulled it over his head, adjusting the collar before grabbing his backpack from the floor.

One question was still ringing in Imogen's mind, but she told herself it could wait. She could let him go, just for a little while at least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2:** Well, I hoped you liked it. Reviews are much appreciated, folks.


End file.
